


Comfort

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerhardt!AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mikaani mommies, detective!Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mikasa has a hard day on the job, Annie decides to comfort her and take her mind off of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

It was getting late by the time that Mikasa got a chance to clock out. It had been a long day of chasing down leads and while Jean had already left for the day, the senior detective had remained on the phone with the victim's mother. After she had gathered a bit more information while also giving the mother a promise to do her best and solve the case, Mikasa sighed. She set the phone back in its cradle and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes to stave off the mild soreness she felt. Mikasa tensed when there was a knock at the door and her head shot up to see Marlowe standing in the doorway. "Workin' hard or hardly workin'?" He grinned as Mikasa got to her feet and began to gather her things for heading home. "How're Annie and the baby?"

"They're good, thanks," she replied. She shouldered her bag and grabbed her keys, shooting a brief smile at the other officer. "Have a good night, man. Good luck on night shift." Mikasa made her way home in the quickly fading light. It was getting to be the middle of autumn and Natalia's birthday would be soon. The lights were on in the living room windows and Mikasa felt her heart swell. With the slight chill in the air, the woman grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and hurried up the walkway to the front door. "Annie, Tali, I'm home!"

Annie was reclining on the couch with Tali dozing on her chest, a small table lamp providing a soft illumination to the room. She lowered the book, glancing up at her wife and mumbling, "Tali had a very active day. But she wouldn't lay down and go to sleep."

A tiny, slurred voice said, "Mommy, seepy..."

"Oh, baby, I know," Mikasa whispered as she reached to hold her daughter, "c'mon, let's go to bed." Her bag was discarded in one of the chairs as the taller woman carried the little girl up the stairs to her nursery. While she was getting Tali changed, she startled upon feeling a hand touch her lower back. "Whoa-"

"Jesus fuck, you're jumpy." Annie had a lazy smile on her face as she watched her wife blush a little. "Long day?"

"Yeah, it was," she replied. The quiet whine from Tali stole the detective's attention and she picked up the child, gently rocking her back to sleep as she sang a lullaby. It did not take long for Natalia to fall fast asleep and when Mikasa set her down, she didn't even shift. Mikasa readily accepted her wife's hug, attention drawn to the shorter woman. "How was your day?"

Gently guiding the taller woman out of the room and down the hallway, Annie said, "Probably easier than yours." Once inside the sanctity of their bedroom, Annie watched as Mikasa sat heavily on the edge of the bed and removed the black boots she wore to work. "Did you talk to another mother?" Though there was no immediate response, the woman knew the answer at the sharp rise but slow fall of Mikasa's shoulders. Annie chose not to ask anything further and instead got herself ready for bed while her wife did the same. The light was turned out and the two women laid in bed; Mikasa on her side and facing the wall as Annie lay facing Mikasa's back. "You know it's ok to cry, right?"

Mikasa took a shaky breath. "Yeah, I know." The urge to cry didn't come to a head until Mikasa felt Annie's arm slip over her waist and the soft fabric of Annie's tanktop was pressed to her bare back. It was then that the tears crested and fell, dripping over Mikasa's cheeks. The salty, wet heat stung her eyes as she shook, held securely in her wife's embrace. "I hate hearing them cry when they try to come up with any enemies that their child had. Who wants t-to imagine that anyone could hate their child? Why-" Mikasa's voice cracked and rather than continue, she cried quietly into the pillow while Annie's hand softly stroked little circles on her stomach. She quieted after several moments, body stilling as her breathing steadied. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok, Mikasa," Annie softly assured the other woman. She leaned in, pressing a kiss to the nape of her wife's neck, slowly trailing the kisses down her spine to between her shoulder blades. "It's ok, babe." Annie tightened her arm around Mikasa's waist, tucking her chin upon the taller female's shoulder and whispering, "Do you want me to do more? Or do you want to go to sleep?" 

Annie shifted, raising her chin and moving back a little as Mikasa turned her head to look right at the shorter woman. Her grey eyes were slightly red from crying but the look itself was warm and wanting as she murmured, "Keep touching me." She closed her eyes, accepting the kiss Annie pressed to her lips and moaning softly. They were still spooning as Annie's hand trailed lightly up her wife's stomach to cup one of Mikasa's breasts. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment before a little sigh left her. "I've missed this..."

"It has been a while," Annie reminded the other woman with a sultry grin. She nuzzled Mikasa's neck, laying little nips and licks to the skin there. Her hand continued to massage the taller woman's breast; Annie smiled to herself when she felt Mikasa's nipple harden against her palm and she switched her hold to the other breast, coaxing the same result. The breathy gasps and moans were soft- barely audible- but more than enough of a guide for Annie to know she was doing well. She slipped her free arm under Mikasa, allowing her other hand to move elsewhere. She caught one of Mikasa's nipples between thumb and forefinger, lightly rolling and squeezing to illicit a sharp squeak from the detective. "Shh, nice and slow, Mika."

Mikasa whimpered and clenched the sheets. The anticipation as Annie lightly dragged her nails down Mikasa's abdomen had the woman gasping. "Annie..." There was no answer; instead, the drag of Annie's nails lowered to her hips, teasingly slipping just under the band of Mikasa’s boyshorts. Mikasa moaned again, still quiet but with slightly more desperation. 

"Slowly, Mika," Annie reminded her, voice airy and lilting. As the hand on Mikasa's breast squeezed, the other hand moved between the woman's thighs, stroking her through the fabric of her underwear. Mikasa bit her lip, stifling a sharp cry. Annie felt her own desire grow as she continued to rub at the growing damp patch between Mikasa's legs. It was only when her wife started to try rocking her hips into Annie's touch that the short female moved her hand under the fabric to stroke Mikasa's wet skin directly. Annie began to bite the back of Mikasa's neck as she slipped one finger inside of her wife. They both groaned as Mikasa arched her back, fingers clutching the sheets until her knuckles were white. 

Annie's slow thrusting made the detective's spine burn. Mikasa urged, "More." Her wife obliged, sliding another finger into Mikasa and thrusting faster. "A-Annie-" The woman trembled in Annie's arms, hips trying to set a faster pace; however, Annie did not comply and simply slowed down but did press more firmly. "Annie, please..." She panted quietly, muffling any louder cries in the sheets. Mikasa rubbed her thighs together, whimpering, "Please, just a little more..."

While her fingers worked inside of Mikasa, Annie's thumb moved to press against her clit. She began rubbing in tight circles and nipping at the detective's shoulder as she continued to thrust. Annie murmured encouragingly in her wife's ear, cooing softly and whispering, "That's it, Mikasa, that's it, keep going." Her thumb lightly flicked Mikasa's clit; her fingers curled and her thrusting became fast and rough. When she stated rubbing her wife's clit again, it was also hard and fast and she smiled to hear Mikasa pant and moan. "Come." 

The detective tensed and a choked groan left her as her thighs clenched around Annie's hand, holding it there as she trembled and whined. As she came down, mumbling Annie's name tiredly and softly, Mikasa relaxed her legs. Annie pulled her fingers out slowly, smiling as Mikasa turned to lay on her back. "I need to get up and change."

"Probably," Annie giggled. They both got up and while Annie went to the bathroom to wash her hands, Mikasa changed her boyshorts to a clean pair. Before the shorter woman could even turn around from the sink, the detective came in and wrapped her arms around Annie's waist. Chuckling softly, Annie watched as Mikasa's forehead rested on her shoulder. "Do you feel better, Mika?"

She replied with a muffled, "Mhmm." Mikasa turned her head, instead resting her cheek against Annie's shoulder as she whispered, "Thank you." She raised her head when Annie started to laugh and Mikasa asked, "Why are you laughing?"

"Why are you thanking me?" Annie turned in Mikasa's arms and reached up, cupping the woman's cheeks. "We're married, we have a beautiful daughter and we're in love. You do not need to thank me for helping you feel better. You'd do the same thing for me." She grinned. "Right?"

Mikasa smiled faintly. "Of course

 


End file.
